Various methods of detecting proteins in cell lysates, including Western blotting, ELISA, etc., are known in the art. Various methods of detecting nucleic acids in cell lysates, including RT-PCR, etc., are also known in the art. The relative amounts of detected proteins and detected nucleic acids in a sample can be difficult to compare, however, because the samples are generally prepared separately and by different methods. Furthermore, different detection methods used for proteins and nucleic acids may also lead to difficulty in correlating their relative amounts.